


Just as good as gold

by myao3stories



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-07
Updated: 2015-04-07
Packaged: 2018-03-21 16:48:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3699743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myao3stories/pseuds/myao3stories
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Robin realizes he's been working so hard that his anniversary is only a week away. Thankfully, there's a nice shop that seems to have quite a few rare items he can get Anna.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just as good as gold

            Robin was in a slight panic as he examined the calendar he kept with his books. His anniversary was coming up in less than a week and he had not gotten Anna anything yet. Marching with the Shepherds and meticulously planning out battles far in advance was his excuse, and Anna probably would understand if he explained it. Hell, she didn’t remember her own birthday some days!

            Thankfully, they had stopped in a fairly large city for the evening. Robin had saved up a pretty penny for something extravagant. An all-purpose “exotics” store caught his eye as he wandered the streets. Maybe some perfume? Another necklace might be a bit much, and he never saw her wear any rings beyond their wedding band…

            When Robin entered the store, he froze almost instantly. Standing behind the counter and leaning against it was Anna. What’s worse is that it was _definitely_ his Anna and not one of her many sisters. “Hey there, handsome, what brings you around these parts?”

            “How did you already set up… is this shop owned by one of your sisters?” Robin asked, dumbstruck, as he closed the door behind him. It was too late to back out and look at local wares now, but maybe he could convince her to just go get another Anna.

            “Sure is! Anna asked me to watch the store as she went to ‘negotiate’ a few deals. I almost wish I could’ve gone with her, but Morgan ran off somewhere and you’re, well,” Anna gave a smile at him, the kind one uses before giving a backhanded compliment, “let’s just say your forte isn’t sales…”

            As good as Robin was with managing the Shepherd’s funds and purchasing or selling equipment, that was as a consumer. Trying to sell things to others would be nigh impossible, frankly. “So, ah, no chance of you getting your sister to run the shop for a bit?”

            “Nope! Sorry, I bet you came by to snag me for some date or other, but I’ve got an obligation.”

            “Yeah, that was it, actually,” Robin felt bad for going along with her wrong assumption, but a little white lie to avoid some kind of surprising gift seemed okay. Besides, when he gave her the gift, he could apologize and explain! “Since you’re so busy, I suppose I should be on my way…”

            “Wait, before you go, you have to at least look my wares over! What if you see something you really like? You can’t pass these deals up, dear,” Anna had that glint in her eyes that told Robin he was probably going to get shanghaied into purchasing some overly expensive _something_.

            “I suppose there’s no harm to it,” Robin approached the counter slowly.

            “Excellent! Now, how about these coats? I hear they’re from Plegia, and they’re in a similar style to your own!” Indeed they were, albeit a lighter shade than his own. “Oooh, how about these history books? A few books on cavalry tactics from Valm, a nice Thoron tome for those quick and messy fights…”

            Robin picked the tactics book up and flipped through it. “Actually, I think I will buy it. How much is it, exactly?”

            “For the handsome tactician? I’d have to just give it to him for free!”

            “What? You? Giving something for free?”

            “Now who said it was free?” Anna pushed the book into Robin’s chest with a grin. “I’m pretty sure it’s customary to purchase a gift for your spouse for your anniversary!”

            Robin blinked, dumbstruck once again. He was speechless, to be sure! The gift was not what made him burst into a huge grin, rather the fact she remembered the day was something to celebrate, alone. “I honestly thought you might’ve forgotten it! I know I did…”

            “To be fair, I did! But when you were at that war meeting the other day, I decided to do a little tidying up around our tent and noticed the dates on top of your books. A quick glance at all of those dusty books and a few pigeons later, Anna here was able to procure one you didn’t have,” Anna leaned against the counter again, smiling up at her husband.

            “In that case, it’s only fair you pick something out that you want.”

            Anna winked at him, “Not this time, buster. I’m thinking I want something a little less gift-y,” Robin quickly put his hand on her forehead, testing to see if she had a fever, “Well now I’m just a little insulted! Sometimes a girl just wants an expensive dinner with her husband!”

            Robin took his hand back, laughing. “Sorry, I just had to make sure. We are in this city for the next few weeks, so we can look around for a good place.”

            “Already done!” Anna took out a rolled up paper from under the counter and spread it out. It was a detailed map of the city, and marked up with her scribblings all around. Robin assumed most of the X’s and O’s were restaurants, in particular one was circled more than once with arrows pointing to it. “Reservation’s all made, or should be if Anna is able to grease those wheels, and it’ll be a wonderful night!”

            “You really planned all this out, huh? I’m… I’m really impressed.”

            “Out-maneuvering the famous Ylissean tactician in his own game of love? I wish I had some way to capture this moment! For now, I’ll have to settle for a kiss!”

            The two kissed, the map crinkling against both their chests as Anna slid it between them.


End file.
